


Sweet Escape

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Play, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: This particular rescue op is low-risk, high-reward, for once.





	Sweet Escape

**Day 31:** Any combination of the above

* * *

The way Tim is tapping on the the base of his champagne glass reads intentionally to Jason. It’s not Morse code, that would be too easy, and the others would definitely notice.

Jason racks his brain—what is Tim trying to say?

The tapping isn’t getting him anywhere, so Jason looks to body language. Tim’s leaning against the high table and fidgeting with the hair at the nape of his neck. He’s twirling it around his finger one direction, then the other. It’s gotten so long now—but Jason needs to focus. Tim’s quieter, even more so than usual, in a restless, impatient kind of way.

Oh.

_ Ready_.

That’s the word, distorted through multiple encoded translations.

More importantly, it means Jason needs to get him out of here, preferably without drawing a lot of attention to the situation.

He pats at his pocket, as if realizing something.

“Ugh, Tim, I think I left my wallet in the library. Which way is that wing again?”

Jason cringes to himself. Everything about that sentence made him sounds like the richest douchebag alive, in a way he hopes he'll never get used to.

Tim doesn’t seem to catch on.

“Could you show me?” 

Tim jumps to attention and nods.

Is it a pretty flimsy lie? Sure. Does Jason think the people here to fucking network will care enough to stop them or investigate? No.

Jason waits to wrap an arm around Tim’s waist as they walk up the stairs. And, yeah, OK, Tim’s breath sure smells like booze.

“It was too loud, and I feel funny,” Tim whispers in his ear.

“Good thing we got you out of there, then.”

They make their way back around to Tim’s room here. Tim doesn’t turn the lights on as they enter, and Jason makes note of that. Maybe light is too much right now.

They shimmy out of their suit jackets. Jason helps Tim take off his tie.

Tim flops down on the bed. Jason sits on the edge, and Tim scoots over to try and curl around him. Jason pushes him over and lies down to spoon him. Tim wiggles back, getting as close to Jason as he can, and curls up even smaller.

Jason strokes a hand up and down Tim’s side for a while before Tim grabs his hand holds it to his chest like a teddy bear.

They lie together in the warm, dark silence for some time. Tim keeps fidgeting back against Jason, rubbing his butt against Jason's dick. Tim surely knows he’s not being sneaky, right?

Tim inhales deeply and moves to sit up. He doesn’t get farther than that. He’s clearly still hesitant to go back downstairs. He frowns.

“Hey,” Jason smiles up at him, “if there’s something you want, you have to ask, baby. I can’t mind-meld with you.”

Tim scrunches up his nose. 

“How do you know? You haven’t tried. That’s not scientific.”

Jason decides to indulge him. He sits up and touches Tim’s face, carefully arranging his fingers to his best recollection of what a Vulcan mind meld looks like.  
Tim reaches up and fixes his positioning. 

Jason makes a humming noise.

“…nope, nothing. Wait… I can sense is that you want something and you don’t want to ask for it with your words like a big boy.”

Tim squirms at being caught out and flops back on the bed. He hides his face in his hands.

“Wanna cum.”

“You’ll have to speak up, sweetheart.”

Jason heard him, but Tim makes himself way too easy to tease. Really, it’s his fault he blushes so prettily. 

“Wanna cum,” Tim pouts. He tacks on a “Please,” and that’s good enough.

“Do you want permission or help?”

“Don’t need help. Duh, Mommy.”

So that’s how it’s going to be.

Jason lies back down on his elbows and spreads his legs.

“Go ahead, then. Help yourself.”

Tim straddles his hips and starts unbuttoning Jason’s shirt. As soon as he has access, he lowers his head to one of Jason’s pecs and mouths at the nipple there.

Jason raises an eyebrow.

“Is someone hungry?”

Tim just groans and actually starts sucking.

It’s not so much the sensation itself that makes Jason get hard: it's the image, the idea of providing for his boy like this. 

Tim’s grinding down, desperately rubbing his clothed, hard cock against Jason’s as he keeps sucking.

Tim switches, and the dazed, fevered look of want on his face takes Jason’s breath away.   
Jason wants to do this properly. They’re still both wearing shoes, for Christ’s sake.

“Wait just a second, baby. You don’t want to cum in your pants, you always hate cleaning it up.”

Tim just whines, buries his face in Jason’s chest, and doesn’t stop thrusting. He probably can't stop, poor thing.

Jason sighs and lifts Tim off him, just enough to undo his trousers and pull his cock out of his underwear

“I can do it!”

Tim’s indigence is cute, like this. He shuffles forward on his knees and starts jerking himself off on Jason’s chest. Tim’s cock is hot against his chest, between his--his _ tits_, God.

Jason reaches up and pushes them together, around Tim’s cock. Tim pushes between them and thrusts faster.

He falls forward onto his hands. All Jason can see is Tim on his chest, over his face, desperately using him, and it feels so, so good.

Jason doesn’t want it to end, but Tim’s getting visibly frustrated, and even lets out a whine. 

“Shh. C’mon, baby, relax for Mommy.”

Tim’s eyes screw shut. He moans and he cums, splattering the underside of Jason’s chin and the lower half of his face.

Jason licks a drop of it from his upper lip and grins.

“Feeling better?”

Tim hums. 

“Do we have to go back?”

“Not if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“Don’t wanna put clothes on,” Tim says, sitting back in Jason’s lap and wiggling for emphasis.

Jason clicks his tongue in thought.

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s get cleaned up and get into pajamas, OK? We can watch the one with the whales, if you like.”

“OK,” and Tim smiles in a way that’s unfamiliar. It’s so pure, so unselfconscious that it breaks Jason’s heart. He would do anything to make Tim smile like that again.

Jason loves him.

That’s...the feeling isn’t new, but he’s never felt it so physically. It’s heavy in his chest.

It’s a lot.

He’s going to prioritize taking care of Tim for now, deal with _ this _ later.

Tim is wiping the cum from Jason’s face with a tissue and wrinkling his nose.

“You don’t _ get _ to be grossed out. You did this to me.” 

“Yeah, I came all over Mommy,” and there’s an edge of semi-ironic self-loathing to it that Jason knows Tim is coming back up. It’s a goddamn shame.

“You _ did_, baby,” Jason coos in response and he pats Tim’s thigh. At least Tim has the decency to blush, this time. 

“Do you want to shower with help or by yourself?”

Tim considers this. 

“Can we take a bath?”

Jason’s heart swells with pride. What a clever boy.

"Yeah. Let's get you taken care of."

**Author's Note:**

> I said it on twitter, I'll say it here: mommy/daddy dom are gender neutral terms.


End file.
